Drabbles and Prompts and OneShots Oh My!
by Nighteyes1394
Summary: Hi! So this story is based of prompt questions I answer on tumblr, as well as oneshots written for others. I wanted to share them with you too! Many wrestlers From Kenny Omega to Dean Ambrose to even yes, the female superstars! Some are requested as femslash so warning there...other than that enjoy!
1. Kenny Omega - I Miss You Already

Drabble: "I miss you already"

(Y/N) sighed softly looking out her apartment window. She just got back home to her small apartment from Japan. Her apartment, her precious safe haven. The one place she felt content. No. That's not true. She was truly content when she was with her giant dork of a wrestler. No matter where she was, she was always happy with Kenny. She should've taken Kenny up on his offer to stay in Japan with him. But she was scared to…To leave everything she knew behind for a man who could leave her at any minute.

Then again…he offered her the option to officially move in with him after so many years of dating. What was she thinking? Turning him down like that. And what was with him!? Accepting her answer like it was no big deal!? (Y/N) glanced at her phone. Maybe she should call him?

 _Buzz Buzz_

Oh God. It was Kenny! She just got home and was ready to scream. She missed him. Every fiber of her being screamed at her answer the phone.

Her phone immediately went silent.

She looked down at her phone

 _One Message_

Oh God! Is it him breaking up with he through text? Is it over? She picked up the phone and unlocked the phone. She went to her messages.

 _Hey…listen_

 _I'm sorry if I scared you off. Asking you a question like that…I know you don't want to leave America, but please consider it. I love you so much and even though it's been 24 hours…I miss you already. I missed you the minute you got on the plane and left. Please, next time you come out to visit, promise me you'll give me a better answer than "I have to think on it." It hurts a man's ego ya know? Anyways it's late, I'll let you get some sleep beautiful. Talk tomorrow…goodnight._

(Y/N) felt tears prick at her eyes. He loved her so much…and she loved him. She picked up the phone and called Kenny.

"Hello?"

"I missed you too. I'll be home soon…"


	2. Charlotte Flair - I Just Want to Help

26\. "I just want to help you."

(Y/N) couldn't believe it. After all her hard work, she still lost to Charlotte. She winced in pain as she walked back to the trainer's room. "Fuck," she whispered. She probably tore an ACL. First she loses her first title match, now an injury that's who knows how bad. She should have probably accepted the referee's help to the back she thought glumly as she limped her way to the back.

"Looks like you could use some help."

(Y/N) groaned at the voice. Of all the people, it had to be _her._

"What do you want Charlotte? Gloat?" (Y/N) snarled at her.

Charlotte raised her hands in defense a look of concern across her face. "I want to make sure you're okay." Charlotte responded bending over to look at (Y/N)'s knee. "And _why_ would the _Queen_ want to do that?" (Y/N) snarled. Charlotte sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I just want to help you." She stated as if that answered (Y/N)'s question. "Yeah?" Well I don't need your help." (Y/N) retorted. As she took her next step her knee decided to give out. (Y/N) braced herself for the fall, but it never came.

Instead she felt arms wrap around her midsection. "Come on. Let's get you to the trainer's room." Charlotte said placing (Y/N)'s arm around her shoulders propping her up. A slight blush crept upon (Y/N)'s face. "Fi…fine." She huffed. Charlotte chuckled shaking her head helping (Y/N) to the back.

"Hey…by the way? Amazing match tonight." Stated Charlotte.

(Y/N)'s face grew redder. "Yeah?..well…you weren't so bad yourself."

Charlotte chuckled more. "Well…I did just injure you…"

"Hey!"

"Not my intention! Not for someone as cute as you."

Anything (Y/N) had to say died on her tongue right there. All she could do was blush.

As they got to the trainer's room, Charlotte helped (Y/N) onto the table.

It was as she feared. A torn ACL. (Y/N) couldn't feel anything but anger and regret.

"Hey!"

(Y/N) looked up at Charlotte.

"Don't you _dare_ regret our match. It was amazing and it would be awesome to have another match with you when you get back."

(Y/N)'s face grew red for the third time again.

"Yeah…"

"And maybe dinner tonight."

"Yeah…wait…what?!"


End file.
